Defeat of the Lions: The Heathen
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc '' The Heathen ---- "Are we there yet?" complained Carly. This was her fifth complaint in the fifteen minutes they had recommenced with walking. Team Atlantic,Carly Strife and her older brother, and Guild Master, Jordan Strife were on their way to the Running Lion guild to finally put an end to its master's reign of terror. It had been years since Jordan had seen Abraham's face. He wasn't happy to see it back then and what a surprise, he wasn't happy to see it soon. He was confident he would be able to silence the older man's foolishness for good and put him right where he should've been when they first met: in prision. "No Carly, but we're almost there." the older brother huffed. Carly shot daggers at her older brother. "You said that two days ago! What if we're lost?" the fair headed girl shrieked. Jordan drank from his canteen and glared right back at her. "Not my fault you're impatient, and no we're not lost. I remember how to get there as if it was yesterday." Outraged, the younger Strife sibling threw her canteen at his head. Haru and Reed chortled but were stopped by their female teammate's sharp elbow to the ribs. "Master Jordan, before we get there what can you tell us about the members of this guild? I'm sure it would come in handy if we knew what we were up against if we have to fight." Cara suggested. Jordan's face became serious as his mind became filled with the young girl's face from all those years ago. "They're...not as compassionate as you and I. This guild dedicated itself to practicing Black Arts and they're willing to die for the spellbooks they learned it from. If we come across anything horrifying in there, don't be surprised. These people are inhumane." he said, fists clenching. Carly and Team Atlantic stared at his form suddenly filled with rage. They had all seen Jordan angry, but this was new. He'd yelled, screamed and even destroyed, but he never just took his anger sitting down like this. "The Heathen." he mumbled. "The what?" Reed wondered. "The Heathen. That's what they called Abraham when he was in the military." Jordan remembered as he spoke. The four of them gasped. "Abraham was a Rune Knight?!" Carly shrieked. "That's impossible! How come he's not in the archives in the libraries of our home? All past and present Rune Knight files are there, hell yours is still being polished and hung up by the Council." Jordan chuckled, remembering the people who raised he and his sister when they were kids. There wasn't any exaggeration in her words. They were truly that proud of him. "They don't keep archives of traitors. What good will that do?" he huffed and walked ahead. "Maybe if you guys walked faster you'd be able to ask him all this stuff. That is if he decides to let you speak." The four rushed to keep up with him, eager to hold him to it. ---- ''Meanwhile... "Father." Abraham recognized the voice, but did not turn from his position at the window. "Yes, dear? You sound troubled. Is something bothering you?" he asked. Gia smoothed out the wrinkles of her white dress and held her hands to the skirt. "I was just in town a few moments ago with Maka. There's a group of Mages looking for you, I believe they want your head." she said in a monotone voice. Abraham yawned. "Oh, is that so? Nothing new then, eh? How disappointing." The Guild Master turned to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders, a simple act of affection. "How about you give them what they want then?" he spoke gently. The seemingly innocent girl smiled evilly. "Yes Father. They won't be any match for you anyway. I shall return shortly." she spoke flatly. Abraham ruffled her hair. "Atta girl, I'll tell Adonis and the others we'll be expecting." he smiled to her. The girl bowed to him before she left his office. Abraham turned his body back to the window. "Tsk, tsk. Don't people learn their lesson after the first hundred killings? No matter. Let them come, they can all come. One by one, they'll all die out." he smiled, this time full of malice. ---- "Excuse me, do you know Abraham Fro-" "Don't say his name around here!" "Ma'am? Do you know an Abraham-" "Begone dammit! Don't bring trouble for us here!" "''Hello miss-" ''"Hippies don't belong here! Green hair?! This generation is going down in flames, Sharon!" That was how most of their encounters had gone. Except for the last one where they had been chased by rabid dogs and an even crazier old man with a shoe. Carly threw herself to the grass. "This city is too damn BIG! How the hell are we gonna find them here if nobody'll help us?" she sighed in aggrivation. Jordan sighed. "We can't turn back now. We have to keep looking, he's gotta be stopped one way or another." he began to think. ''Where are you hiding you tomato headed fu-'' "Excuse me?" chimed in a voice. The five of them turned to look at a small girl with extremely dark hair. Jordan stiffened at the color. "You're looking for Abraham Froth, correct?" her small voice cooed to them. "I know where he is, I'll take you." she smilled and held out her hand. Carly clapped her hands in celebration. "Thank you sweetie! Well guys? Don't be rude! What's your name?" she chirped. The girl smiled with hidden malice in her eyes as she led them to the direction of the guild. "My name is Gia Alabaster ma'am. I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" Category:Storyline